Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that have been produced for the Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure series. Toys Healing Stick with Transformation Element Bottles.jpg|Healing Stick with the transformation Element Bottles Healing Stick.jpg|Healing Stick with Rabirin and Cure Grace's Transformation Element Bottle HGPC Healing Sticks Toys.jpg|Customizing the Healing Sticks with the different Element Bottles and animal partners HGPC Rabirin Pegitan Nyatoran Transformation Element Bottles.jpg|Rabirin, Pegitan and Nyatoran with Cure Grace's, Cure Fontaine's and Cure Sparkle's transformation Element Bottles Element Bottles Set 1.jpg|Element Bottles Set 1 Element Bottles Set 2.jpg|Element Bottles Set 2 Healing Room Bag Toy.jpg|Healing Room Bag electronic toy HGPC Healing Room Bag Toy Gameplay 1.jpg|Healing Room Bag gameplay examples HGPC Tsuki Element Bottle.jpg|Moon Element Bottle (comes with the Healing Room Bag) Talking Rate Toy.jpg|Talking Latte Plush Toy HGPC Houseki Element Bottle.jpg|Jewel Element Bottle (comes with the talking Latte toy) Rate Carry Bag.jpg|Latte Carry Bag Rate Health Kit.jpg|Latte Health Kit Latte’s Restaurant Set.jpg|Latte’s Restaurant Set Flower Melody Bell.jpg|Flower Melody Bell Healin' Good Beans Maker.jpg|Beads Maker Fruits Juice Cafe Wagon.jpg|Fruits Juice Cafe Wagon and PreCoord Dolls HGPC PreCoord House Animal Clinic.jpg|PreCoord House Animal Clinic Cure Grace Flower Bottle.jpg|Grace's transformation Element Bottle (Shokugan/Food Toy version) Cure Fontaine Water Bottle.jpg|Fontaine's transformation Element Bottle (Shokugan/Food Toy version) Cure Sparkle Light Bottle.jpg|Sparkle's transformation Element Bottle (Shokugan/Food Toy version) Latte Bottle.jpg|Latte Element Bottle (Shokugan/Food Toy version) Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Special Element Bottle.jpg|Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Special Element Bottle Miracle Leap Element Bottle.png|Miracle Leap Element Bottle Cutie Figures Cure Grace cutie figure.jpg|Cure Grace cutie figure Cure Fontaine cutie figure.jpg|Cure Fontaine cutie figure Cure Sparkle cutie figure.jpg|Cure Sparkle cutie figure Healing Animals cutie figures.jpg|Healing Animals cutie figures Other Figures & Fashion Dolls Cure Grace fashion doll.jpg|Cure Grace Pretty Cure Style fashion doll Cure Fontaine fashion doll.jpg|Cure Fontaine Pretty Cure Style fashion doll Cure Sparkle fashion doll.jpg|Cure Sparkle Pretty Cure Style fashion doll Plush Toys Cure Grace plushie.jpg|Cure Grace plushie Cure Fontaine plushie.jpg|Cure Fontaine plushie Cure Sparkle plushie.jpg|Cure Sparkle plushie Rate Plushie.jpg|Latte Plushie Keychains Cure Grace keychain.jpg|Cure Grace keychain Cure Fontaine keychain.jpg|Cure Fontaine keychain Cure Sparkle keychain.jpg|Cure Sparkle keychain Rate keychain.jpg|Latte keychain Cure Grace Rubber Keychain.jpg|Cure Grace rubber keychain Cure Fontaine Rubber Keychain.jpg|Cure Fontaine rubber keychain Cure Sparkle Rubber Keychain.jpg|Cure Sparkle rubber keychain Cure Grace Plastic Keychain.jpg|Cure Grace plastic keychain Cure Fontaine Plastic Keychain.jpg|Cure Fontaine plastic keychain Cure Sparkle Plastic Keychain.jpg|Cure Sparkle plastic keychain Cure Grace Metallic Keychain.jpg|Cure Grace metallic keychain Cure Fontaine Metallic Keychain.jpg|Cure Fontaine metallic keychain Cure Sparkle Metallic Keychain.jpg|Cure Sparkle metallic keychain Fontaine Grace Sparkle keychains.jpg|Fontaine, Grace and Sparkle keychains Healin' Good Lawson Keychains.jpg|Healin' Good keychains (Lawson Collab) Cure Grace key chain.jpg|Cure Grace keychain Cure Fontaine key chain.jpg|Cure Fontaine keychain Cure Sparkle key chain.jpg|Cure Sparkle keychain Latte key chain.jpg|Latte keychain Flower Element Bottle keychain.jpg|Flower Element Bottle keychain Water Element Bottle keychain.jpg|Water Element Bottle keychain Light Element Bottle keychain.jpg|Light Element Bottle keychain Ice Element Bottle keychain.jpg|Ice Element Bottle keychain Healin' Good school uniform keychains.jpg|School uniform keychains GraceNodoka Keychain.jpg|Grace & Nodoka keychain FontaineChiyu Keychain.jpg|Fontaine & Chiyu keychain SparkleHinata Keychain.jpg|Sparkle & Hinata keychain CDs, DVD & Blu-ray Releases Singles & Character Albums Soundtracks DVDs and Blu-Rays Books Manga :Main Article: Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) The manga was serialized in Nakayoshi from the March 2020 issue. Costumes :Main Article: Cosplay Costumes for Kids CureGraceCosplay.jpg|Cure Grace CureGraceContents.jpg|Contents of Cure Grace's costume CureFontaineCosplay.jpg|Cure Fontaine CureFontaineContents.jpg|Contents of Cure Fontaine's costume CureSparkleCosplay.jpg|Cure Sparkle CureSparkleContents.jpg|Contents of Cure Sparkle's costume Cure Grace Headband.jpg|Cure Grace Headband Cure Fontaine Headband.jpg|Cure Fontaine Headband Cure Sparkle Headband.jpg|Cure Sparkle Headband Others Cure Grace badge.png|Cure Grace badge Cure Fontaine badge.jpg|Cure Fontaine badge Cure Sparkle badge.jpg|Cure Sparkle badge Healin' Good Lanyards.jpg|Healin' Good lanyards Cure Grace lanyard.jpg|Cure Grace lanyard Cure Fontaine lanyard.jpg|Cure Fontaine lanyard Cure Sparkle lanyard.jpg|Cure Sparkle lanyard Healin' Good Band-Aids.jpg|Band-Aids Healin' Good Lawson Tapestry.jpg|Healin' Good Tapestry (Lawson Collab) Healin' Good Sticker.jpg|Sticker Healin' Good Merch.jpg|Tapestry Healin' Good school uniform badges.jpg|School uniform badge Cure Grace iPhone Case.jpg|Cure Grace iPhone Case Cure Fontaine iPhone Case.jpg|Cure Fontaine iPhone Case Cure Sparkle iPhone Case.jpg|Cure Sparkle iPhone Case Shirts Cure Grace Shirt.jpg|Cure Grace shirt Cure Fontaine Shirt.jpg|Cure Fontaine shirt Cure Sparkle Shirt.jpg|Cure Sparkle shirt Pretty Cure Style Long Flower Dress.jpg|Pretty Cure Style Long Flower Dress External Links *Pretty Cure Channel site *Bandai site Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Merchandise